


showered with affection

by maphead



Series: swan queen sexiness [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maphead/pseuds/maphead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>regina worships the savior in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	showered with affection

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick swan queen drabble

Warm water trickled down Emma’s neck, cascading over her silky breasts and stomach, trailing down and soaking her lover’s hair. The cold tile supported Regina’s knees as she was spreading Emma’s folds, tongue flattened and pressing delightfully where she was needed most.  Regina began to focus on her clit, stroking it side to side with a pointed tongue. 

Two fingers then entered Emma, curving and stroking her in the most perfect place.  Her thighs began to shake and she held Regina’s head to her mound, causing the brunette to give the blonde a thorough licking as she fingered her.  Emma’s legs continued to shake as she rubbed herself up and down Regina’s face, tilting her head back as stars exploded behind her closed eyelids.

She stayed there, riding out her orgasm as Regina continued to eat her in slow earnest, Emma’s sweet juices trickling into her mouth and down her throat. 

She loved worshipping the Savior, and soon she would receive worshipping of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a new shipper and this is my first time posting explicit fic (and fic on ao3) - be kind!


End file.
